The New Guy
by Demonic Angel DA
Summary: well after all this time i cant bielive im sayin g this but, im going to come back and write this story, so all you fans who liked it can contine to read it ill replace the chapters1 at a time.
1. Ch 1

k so I was never really great at writing story's so like they say give me an idea of where I'm messing up and I'll get better as I go.  
On to the technical stuff. Let's say that a guy called Billy came to Kadic a he pretty strong guy and nice to he gets to know Ulrich while playing football. The rest ill kinda make up and base on peeps I know in real life so bear with me. Oh and if u got much idea where to take this tell me.  
I'll mark a different persons point of view. Or a change in the way it's written

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Guy

The gang were gathering at there bench Yumi and Ulrich were flirting as odd made fun of them, Jeremy was working on his laptop.  
"Bellpois!" Jim roared "Always using that aren't ya?" he said eying his laptop  
"What was I hear for? Oh yeah. You're getting a roommate so you better come and meet him" with a Jim like confusion wandering off in the direction of the dorms. The gang turned to Jeremy.  
"Why so gloomy Einstein? It's not the end of the world" Asked Odd  
"You have no idea Odd."he said walking towards the dorms "if I have a roommate then where am I going to work on Aelita's materialization program?"  
"You could use the factory instead" suggested Yumi  
"He'd get suspicious if I ran away every time I wanted to work. And what if Aelita calls?"  
"Don't worry we can work out something" Ulrich said trying to cheer up Jeremy.

T_his must be my dorm_ thought billy _I hope the dude I'm rooming with isn't an asshole  
_"you'll be staying here with a young man named Jeremy" stated Mr.Delmas as Jim unlocked the door  
"As long as you follow the rules and don't do Anything silly then I'm sure we will get on just fine in your time here" he repeated for the god knows how manyeth time as I was being enrolled.  
"Ahhh Jeremy this is Billy and Billy this is Jeremy" introduced Dellmas.

_I hope this kid isn't going to be a freak _thought Jeremy privately as he walked the halls of Kadic towards his room flanked by the gang. When he finally rounded the corner he saw Dellmas, Jim, And the new guy standing at his door talking. The new guy was about 5'9 (slightly taller than Yumi) and wore head to toe black Like Yumi. His hair was jet black and slicked back, his clothes were definatly more goth than Yumi and even had a few chains in place complete with some fingerless leather gloves. He did however have hazel eyes He looked like the kind of guy you'd cross the street to avoid. Jim was had just opened the door when he walked up to them. Dellmas made the introductions.

Billy looked at the dude he'd be sharing the room. He was short and had blond messy hair roughly sitting on his head, glasses mounted his face and physically he looked like he'd have a hard time running a hundred yards.  
_Probably book smart as hell _he thought.  
He moved his attention to the people on his flanks, the first to catch his attention was a Boy wearing an open green short sleeved shirt and a green vest under it, finished with green cargo pants. His hair was brown and sat in a cool way on his head, he had a strong physic and a defined body.  
The person next to him was short like the Jeremy but well Oddly his hair was blond with a purple spot in the middle and he wore purple everything. He looked well built too but skinny in a hot way at the same time.  
The real curiosity sparker was the girl on Jeremy's right. A beautiful and tall girl with raven black hair and the same couler clothes. she had defined features and looked almost oriental in a way.  
_Must be a goth?_ Billy thought.  
After short silence as the people checked each other out Jim chipped in.  
"well don't be rude Jeremy help the guy in with his stuff...since you brought your friend they can help...Yumi help make space for a bed Dellarobia, Stern help me get the bed" which was greeted with a unanimous groan from them.

As Jeremy helped me bring in my suitcase and Yumi started to take things off the bookcase to make it easier to move I decide if I don't start talking now they'll never talk to me.  
"so ummmmm sorry to have to take up your space like this man, but you know there no fresh rooms so they just stuck me in here" I said apologetically  
"Don't worry about it" he replied dryly  
_Okay either my apology wasn't good enough or he doesn't like me_  
"I'll go help the guy's with the bed" he said having finished with the bookcase  
"you'll have to excuse Jeremy, he isn't the best socializer" the girl in black said  
"That's okay I was never really popular anyway, sorry I don't know your name" I said  
"I'm Yumi Ishiyama, I live off campus" she said  
_Yumi Ishiyama...has to be Japanese  
_"I'm Billy Gurlukovich " I replied  
"Are you Russian?" she asked in a curios tone  
"No I'm messing with you my last names Marks and I'm Scottish" I corrected  
she quickly looked me up and down and then said  
"I thought people from Scotland wore woolen skirts and carried six foot swords"  
"I thought people from Japan wore silk clothes and carried samurai blades" I replied  
"Touche"  
Then the others came in and set up the bed. I opened my suitcase and started to put up some things as Jeremy said bye to his friends. I put up a couple of posters with '30 seconds to mars' and 'fall out boy' on them up and thumbtacked a piece of black material to the roof around my bed. Glancing around the room I decide I didn't want to intrude in any more than that.  
"So you like '30 seconds to mars' huh" observed Jeremy ashe looked around at his vastly different room.  
"Yeah I think a lot of there music is really cool" I replied  
"I think Ulrich Likes them, not my type of music really"  
"Yeah? what do you listen to?" I asked with a yawn  
"Classical sometimes but I'm not a big fan of music" he replied sort of awkwardly  
"classical is okay if you in the mood..." I said looking at the big computer taking up most of the desk at the end of the room "nice computer, must have cost you a fortune though" I said eying the huge piece of hardware. Just the a face appeared om the monitor and asked  
"Jeremy are you there?"  
"Wow! Is that one of those voice activated displays or something" I said eying the pretty features of the salmon couler haired girl on the screen  
"YEAH! I mean yeah...it'll go away any second now and ask the same thing later" he said looking into the pretty girls eyes.  
"Cool well I'm pretty shattered so..." I replied  
"your shattered?" he enquired  
"oh means I'm tired sorry its Scottish" I said from behind my curtain

* * *

well there you have it lyoko fans. Will Billy and Jeremy get on will Billy discover the secret of the group and why does everyone think sottish peeps ware skirts it's called a KILT ok and there for special occasion and are bloody expensive oh and I think I'll keep it first person now. 


	2. Ch 2

Author note:Ok well keep R&R I need the help any plot ideas grammar or spelling errors anything oh and thanks to cantxlosexheart for your help (hope I spell you're name right)  
disclaimer:i do not own anything in the code lyoko universe, I don't own xana, the gang or lyoko but if I did it wouldn't have stopped.  
Claimer: I do own Billy and any fore coming characters created as well as this story

adding a previously on to this

previously in The New Guy.  
" Bellpois...you have a roommate" cried Jim

"it's not the end of the world" said odd  
"where will I work? what if Aelita calls?" replied Jeremy

"Jeremy this is Billy, Billy this is Jeremy" introduced Mr.Delmas

(Yumi 1st person)  
_That new guy was ok...didn't say much...I wonder if he has a girlfriend _she privately thought_  
what! Yumi what about Ulrich _she scorned herself  
_what about Ulrich were not dating...are we?_  
When I arrived at the bench were the gang usually meet, the last person there as usual.   
"hey guy's" I chirped still thinking about Billy and Ulrich.  
"Hey Yumi" they all replied  
"You okay you look stressed?" asked Ulrich  
"hmmm yeah I'm fine just thinking"

(Ulrich)  
_I wonder what Yumi's thinking about that's got her like this? _He asked himself silently_  
probably The New Guy _replied the jealous version of himself  
_Nah Yumi would talk to me before doing anything _he told himself  
_Why I thought you weren't dating her _he finished  
"now you look stressed...what's up?" asked Yumi   
"What...oh nothing"_ Ask her now or lose her _he ordered himself "Yumi could I talk to you?" he asked looking into her eyes "in private"  
"Sure...Is something wrong" she asked walking into the woods with him.  
"Can you guess what thats about?" asked Jeremy sarcastically  
"Yeah...Ulrich finally grew some balls" he laughed  
"Anyway I have to show Billy around...wanna come?"  
"oh yeah, sure. Be nice to meet him finally" he said following Jeremy to the dorms  
"It's 7:45 so were in no hurry"Jeremy finished  
(Billy 1st person)  
_Man I didn't get a wink last night with Jeremy talking to his computer. Must have been doing his diary or something...still wonder what a Lyoko is...maybe it's a French thing. _Thought Billy as he wrote in his diary. There was a knock on the door  
"Whose there?"  
"ermy" came a distorted reply as I opened the door  
"Jeremy...man this is your room to you know, you don't have to knock" I stated letting him in  
"Yeah but what if you're nude or something?"  
"Nothing you haven't seen before on me" I laughed

"I think I'll knock...By the way this is Odd" Jeremy said pointing to Odd

(Odds Diary)  
"I think I'll knock...By the way this is Odd" said Jeremy pointing at me  
Billy turned his attention to me and stared into my eyes for what seemed an eternity. I had to admit that Billy had the most amazing eyes...They were hazel but had tinges off gold through them in the light, With an amazingly deep gaze like his pupils would go on forever. I thought that half an hour had passed when he turned to Jeremy and asked what we were seeing...he said  
"in 40 minutes we could see everything"  
That meant that only 5 minutes had passed and when I shook his hand I was sweating like never before. I don't know what it is about him but all day I was nervous and sweaty around Billy, He probably thinks I'm some sweat,creepy idiot. I hope I didn't hurt his feeling In the cafeteria at breakfast.

I just read what I wrote and I'm not sure what to say to it...I'm pretty sure I'm straight, but then what is it about Billy?I'm so confused. I wonder if I can talk to Ulrich about this

(Billy 1st person)(After having been shown around)(at the cafeteria)  
"And science is in the other block outside...right?" I asked Jeremy as we walked into the cafeteria  
"Thats right,see you almost have the hang of it" he said while picking up his lunch.  
I glanced at Odd to see what he was getting, he was trying and chat up the dinner lady for more breakfast. _it's kinda cute how he uses his boyish charms_. did I just think that? I took my tray and walked between the tables trying to think about where to sit. _I wonder if I can sit with Jeremy and his friends?  
_"Come sit with m...us" Odd said almost making me drop my tray as he SCARED THE LIVING SHIT out of me. Holding my chest to slow my heart rate I replied  
"Thanks Odd" and smiled allowing him to lead.  
I sat down with Odd on one side and Jeremy on the other, the guy in green sat opposite with Yumi.  
"Hi" I said quietly  
"Hi" they replied  
"You haven't met Ulrich yet have you" said Jeremy  
"Umm no actually, Well not properly" I said extending my hand to Ulrich "nice to meet you I'm Billy" I said politely   
"I'm Ulrich" he replied giving my hand a firm shake "Do you like sports?" he asked  
"I _can_ play football, and rugby" I said as I faced there confused faces "...Soccer, and American football basically" I added with a sigh  
"We have a soccer team want to join?" asked Ulrich  
"Umm Sure, I guess"  
"So tell us about yourself" asked Odd  
"Oh boy...were to start?...Well I was born in Edinburgh the capital of Scotland, I was raised there but picked up my _mostly_ American accent from T.V and computer games, My family...Passed away and I had a choice of were to go to continue my education...I wanted to get away from Scotland for various reasons so I said goodbye to everyone that mattered and came here using the money left behind to buy my time here...Phew" I finished  
"I'm...sorry" stuttered Odd  
"hey you couldn't have known...it's okay" I said brushing a tear from my eye "umm I'm gonna head to class early" I said walking out head down to hide my tears.

(Yumi)(lunch)  
_I Guess with what me and Ulrich talked about I wont be going near Billy any time soon, I hope Ulrich isn't mad at me for having some feelings for Billy but at least now things are clear between me and him. _Yumi thought while looking at Ulrich thoughtfully. Jeremy was telling us about he was most of the night telling Aelita about his new roommate and why there's no sign of xana on lyoko. He then thanked Ulrich for getting out of his room for awhile and quickly switched to the latest computer game when Billy was in earshot. He's not dumb but I don't think hes wised up yet.

(Billy) (after school) (forest)  
Billy walked over to the biggest tree he could find and sat against it, he had been in the forest for two hours exploring and his feet hurt. Besides the evens of the last couple of days needed a bit of meditation to figure out. He glanced around quickly not being used to openly meditating. And began to think  
_Ulrich seems nice if a bit eager to get me into sports, He's quite obviously straight and not my type so no luck...do get to shower with him though_ he smiled to himself  
_Jeremy is Ok with me after a bit of explanation I found out he was just bad at socializing but thats changed a bit since I got to know him...still wonder what a lyoko is...maybe I can ask is computer...no I've already pried into his life to much.  
Yumi is ...hot and fun to be with...she's been avoiding me though that's obvious maybe there's someone else. I think that means she's unavailable pity...wonder where she lives  
Odd...yeah there's one I never thought I'd think about...bit of a weirdo..Cute, well built,skinny but hot...but does he swing my way?...maybe should ask him out...no way to up front...I'll let things happen and see if something happens.  
He then thought about everyone else he had met and who he has to meet still and generally about school.  
_Opening his eyes and looking around he realized that while he was thinking the sun had set and he was probably late back to the dorms.

(Odd 1st person) (dorms) (nighttime)  
I closed my diary and placed it under my pillow, And turned to face Ulrich who was reading a comic.  
"Ulrich can I ask you something?" I asked  
"For the last time Odd!no! I will not loan you my game boy" he replied without looking up  
"No I mean about something else, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" I added quickly  
Ulrich put his comic down and sat on the edge of his bed.  
"Okay Odd I promise, now what's wrong"  
"I think...well...you see" I stuttered trying to think of how to tell him  
"what Odd? What?" he pressed  
I took a deep breath and got ready  
"ITHINKI'MGAY" I blurted  
"WHAT!" he yelled  
"SHHHHH you want to tell everyone" I moaned  
"Well it is a bit of a surprise" he retaliated "Are you sure? how do you know? It's not me is it?"  
"Umm No I'm not sure, no I don't know and no it's not you" I replied  
I summarized my feelings for Billy over today and how I felt weird and sweaty palms and wanting to be close and blushing when we touch and things like that.  
"Again with the new guy" Ulrich muttered "maybe you're Ill?"  
"Thats what I thought but it's only when Billy's around...You got to help me Buddy, I don't know what's what, I don't know how to react what to do?" I pleaded  
"Calm down one step at a time...let's make sure you're actually gay or Bisexual or whatever first OK"  
"okay" I answered feebly  
"get some sleep we can start in the morning"  
"Okay" I said lying down mind slightly at ease  
"Oh and Odd?"  
"Yes Ulrich"  
"Your not gonna try and climb into to bed with me are you?" he joked  
"No...you're pretty ugly...not my type" I replied  
"I'm Ugly It'll be a miracle if a guy ever sees dating material in you"  
"Says the straight man" we both laughed  
"Ulrich...Thanks" I said finally drifting to sleep

we'll damn what do you know Odd might be Gay/bisexual and Ulrich and Odd had a friendly touching Moment _and _there's something between Ulrich and Yumi which I've made intentionally hard to tell the difference between what might have happened.  
Okay peeps I need any mistakes pointed out(it's late the sun just came up) and any idea you may have for plot or what will happen cause all I have are rough ideas and guides as to what I want...otherwise name it and I'll write it in no matter what it is...unless it's really dirty..or really hard...or something stupid...Ok so is does matter what it is...but only a little  
Next update might be a while.


	3. The thoughts behind he flesh

Authors Note:I feel very sorry for having put in the last chapters which were dirty and erotic so I'm gonna blast them with the release of this one, Okay Btw this is going to be the chapter that reveals all and I'm gonna end on a cliffhanger (dives to left to avoid rotten tomatoes), well it was gonna happen eventually!  
The plot might not make sense at first but it's all diary entries that take place after each other. Like during different day's or times of day which you have to work out k  
P.S this chapter is a long one with diary entries from everyone even Aelita

* * *

Previously in The New Guy

"Yumi can I talk to you...In private" asked Ulrich

"By the way this is Odd" said Jeremy

"I THINK I'M GAY!" blurted Odd

(Odds diary)  
I had weird dream last night and I'm worried about who 'might' have been in it and what they said. It's kind of a faint memory but I remember walking in the woods with some shadowed blob/ghost beside me and it said to me  
"Odd, are you worried?"  
it's voice was so weird. it was someone I know but it could've been anyone a mean it was girly and manly it was strong and weak it was just everything, and you couldn't make out anything from the shape of the ghost thing cause it had no shape. I bet it's nothing anyway. In a brighter mood meatballs today. YES!

(Ulrich)  
Not sure if I should be writing this down but Odd might be gay! I couldn't believe it when he told me, but when he rephrased and told me "he has no idea if he actually is but has feelings for a guy" I guess it was easier. I hope this doesn't change things between me and him cause Odd is one of my best friends. I told him yesterday that I'd help him out today but I have no idea where to start, I mean I don't anyone who's gay or where I can get the info without looking gay myself. I think Yumi has a gay cousin but I'm not taking her ditching me very well. I can't believe it, I loved her for all this time and then finally ask her out and she ditches me for a new guy. I am dealing with Yumi Ditching me but...it's a kind of shameful way...i don't hate the new guy though, Let's face it, Billy is new so he didn't know how long I've been chasing Yumi. I do however feel very pissed at Yumi for ditching me at the first sign of a new guy that checks her out. If she can do that then Billy probably wouldn't even get very far before she chases the next guy down, that is if Odd doesn't get his claws into him...Oh crap I'm in the middle of this. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Oh man maybe Jeremy can help...no I told odd I wouldn't tell a person and Yumi asked the same. Though I suppose technically Aelita isn't really a person, being digital and stuff. I am dealing with Yumi Ditching me but...it's a kind of shameful way.

(Yumi)  
I Feel rotten for having ditched Ulrich like that but I've been waiting to long for the same Guy. I didn't know how to tell him exactly how I felt so the conversation was like this"  
we got into the deep forest were no-one would find us easy and sat by our favorite tree,it looked like it had been used recently but there was important stuff at hand.  
"Yumi I wanted to tell you that I like you...allot..." he said quietly "And I was wandering if maybe ...you know...me and you...could like...get together...for a sort of ...date?" he said quietly  
I knew there and then that I wanted to be with someone else for a while so I ended up in an awkward position.  
"Ulrich..."  
"Yeah" he said noticing the sadness in my eyes. And getting up to walk away.  
"Ulrich wait!" I yelled half expecting him to keep going "Ulrich...I'm not saying that we aren't going to happen...But I've spent so long waiting for you to get your courage and ask me out that I've never paid much attention to other guy's, and now I'm wanna see what other guy's are like...Ulrich I'm sorry."  
"So that's it..'_ Ulrich I've been waiting or you for so long but I don't want you_'**FUCKING! AWESOME!**...great ..._just_ great..." he screamed  
"Ulrich" I started  
"No! Shut up!...I'll see you at lunch!" he yelled  
I was left there staring at my feet...at the time it seemed like the right thing and I think he assumes I meant Billy when I said other guy's, at least he's not taking it out on anyone else, I wonder how he's getting over it so quick?

(Jeremy's computer diary)  
I've noticed Billy is a very heavy sleeper, so I'm using the nights to get in the work I need for Aelita's materialization but it's taking it's toll on me and I can hardly stay awake during the night, I mean day. It's getting hard to concentrate and that makes it hard to make sense when I write my diary. So I'll just make a progress report on everything that has been happening recently.

The group- the group has remained relatively unchanged from the appearance and introduction of Billy as a friend and roommate to me, a lot of the group have even made friends with him themselves. Odd seems unwell recently sweating a lot and being a little clumsier than usual. There seems to be another conflict Between Yumi and Ulrich underway I have no idea what about but these usually turn out for the best.

Xana- no word or attack from Xana in 5 day's now the last attack was just before Billy came but he's been quite since, I wonder if Billy's sudden appearance into the group has xana questioning how to react with him. That makes Billy a threat and a target, we have to keep an eye on him. I cant help wonder if Billy would make a good addition to the team, But really I suppose I shouldn't be talking about this without the guy's around.  
End Of Entry

(Aelita)(Diary)  
Begin Data Processing  
Memory Download Begin  
Converting To Text  
Personalizing...done

I was looking at some things from the real world in one of the towers and I found out that most people keep a diary. A diary is a recollection of memory's and feelings described in the third person form in writing or typed text often written at morning or at night, And with Jeremy working hard to materialize me I think it would be a good idea to start now. I'll write mine in the morning.  
I'm starting to wonder what Fate has in hold for Billy in relation to Lyoko and the guy's, I was talking to Jeremy and he and I agreed that it must be more than coincidence that Xana went from full out attack to sudden silence once Billy appeared, but priority is the affect he's having on the team already. After having talked to Jeremy I found that he's already thinking about adding him to the team just because it would make it easier on him to work on my materialization. I have to agree that if Billy knew then things would be slightly easier but as I pointed out to Jeremy things would also be a bit easier if the guy's teachers knew so they could let them out of class. After a mild falling out over the idea he's not going to join him to the team without anyone else's opinion first and he's going to get to know Billy better first he also agreed that he shouldn't be talking to me before talking to the guy's.  
End Of 'Diary-01.Txt'

Begin Data Processing  
Memory Download Begin  
Converting To Text  
Personalizing...done

surprisingly Ulrich visited today before school just after I had finished my diary. Well he didn't visit exactly but he came to the factory to talk to me. From what I understand Odd is having what Ulrich called 'A crisis of sexuality', I'm not quiet sure what it means but he said that odd is possibly 'gay' or 'bi' I don't know what either means as Ulrich wouldn't give me a chance to ask. Ulrich is unsure as to how to deal with Odds crisis as he offered help with no actual means to give the help. He also mentioned something about Yumi also having feelings for the same Guy as Odd and that he-being a friend to both- is caught in the middle. I didn't even get time to try and calm Ulrich down and talk to him before he ran away muttering he was going to be late and thanking me. I was left confused afterwards and I still am, I searched for 'gay' and 'bi' in the lyoko files and on the real world Internet, all I found were some movies I didn't understand and something about 'lesbians' which just confused me further. I'll ask Jeremy about it later today.  
End of 'Diary-02.Txt'

(Billy) (diary)  
Okay so I haven't writing my diary in a while I'm sorry Ok. There's just been so much bloody homework recently, to catch me up with where the courses are. Starting to regret coming out here. I suppose it's better than living In Scotland. I don't have to deal with 'them' and 'You know who' at least. I'm going to email Chris today after classes telling him where I am and that I'm alive and well and to tell the others the same. I know I lost all, but my friends promised to be with me to the end. I can hope they keep true. Sorry to cut short but I'm gonna go get breakfast I'm starved and Jeremy is K.O at his desk.

(Jeremy 1st person)(lunch)  
"All right meatballs YAY!" screamed Odd as we got lunch  
"Here Odd, I already saved you an extra portion so don't bother asking" said Rosy (lunch lady)  
"Thanks Rosy" said Odd gratefully  
as we walked to our table I began to wonder why why hadn't seen sissy the past couple of day's, I mean usually she stalks Ulrich who was talking to Billy about his first football match and tactics.  
"Hey guy's anyone else notice Sissy's been missing the past couple of days?" I asked  
"Are you complaining Einstein?" asked Ulrich  
"No it's just weird right?"  
"Yeah I guess so, but I'm not complaining"said Ulrich.  
"Have I met Sissy?" asked Billy  
"not yet, but count yourself lucky" smirked Yumi  
"Come one she can't be that bad...can she?" he replied  
"Imagine the dumbest, most evil, most stalker people ever. Ad them together and put them in pink and make it a girl" Said Odd obviously dramatizing it. At that moment as if someone had flashed a cue card Sissy flanked by her two cronies Herb and Nicolis walked in to the lunch hall. And started to head right over towards us, we all knew what was coming.  
"Hello Ulrich dear" Sissy flirted.  
"Whad'ya want sissy?" asked Ulrich. Sissy was silently contemplating Billy who was happily talking to Yumi about science homework.  
"What? Oh? Who's your friend?" she asked  
"I'm Billy, nice to meet you" he said standing up and offering a hand. There was a moment of silence at the thought of contemplating this simple hand gesture. No-one ,before Billy, had offered Sissy a friendly hand before. More amazingly she took without word on how he knows pretty or who's in charge. In fact she didn't say anything she just stared in shock, Then quickly left.  
"She didn't seem that bad" said Billy  
"That's because you didn't see what she's really like" Said Odd "Wait till you see her try steal Ulrich" he laughed

(Sissy 1st P)  
_It couldn't be him could it? It looked like him...I better check this out.  
_"What's wrong Sissy?" asked Nicolis  
"What? Nothing. Leave me alone I'm going to my room." I barked  
"But... Sissy? you said you wanted me to help you with the Pythagoras theory today!" chirped Herv to no avail.  
"I know it's him I read about it in the letter my aunt Ashley sent me." I told myself, as I seem to do to often.  
i got to my room and began searching for the mail. _It's in the bin isn't it?_ i looked at the bin and there under a soda can and an empty packet of crisps was the mail.  
"Ewwwwwww"

* * *

What is This secret behinf billy's past? bet you want to know. well tough wait for the next chapter! If it tell you next chapter mwahahahaha

Well there you have it peeps. Sorry it took so long to update but I have preliminary examinations coming up and between them and some GF trub i've been busy. That and this chapter was origanally twice as long. I'll realease the other half soon. And soz for the clifhanger.


	4. The end

Okay well let's face it I didn't have much of an idea for this story so I'm shutting it down. It wasn't a failure though. I didn't have much experience in writing and now that you guy's have helped me out and what not I have a way that people like to write my story and a good idea. Might be a while though while I (for the first time write a basic plot and work from there) or maybe I won't I don't know yet I have an idea anyway. Keep an eye and an ear out for the next story from me and thanks for all the people who helped me in this (small) project.

Where I was going to go with this story(because its anooying when someone shuts one down but worse when they leave cliff hangers)

Billy was going to turn out to have murdered his family and at the same time the Gang is going to have him join the group and see lyoko and everything. Then as the police come looking for him Billy decides to purposefully lead the police away to stop the search for the factory. Odd is by this time well and truelly in love with Billy and it turns out Ulrich was cutting himself to deal with Yumi problems(might use that again) .  
Ok so last but not least I have a few Q's for my fans.  
In the next story should I keep Billy as a main character or create a new one(if a new one is you're answer please leave ideas.  
What did you think I could improve on e.g ws there to little/ to mcuh information, not fast enough action, not enough sudden plot features. Slow chapter progress stuff like that. Thnks people

P.S Here's a spoiler for my upcoming story

"Jeremy?"  
"Yes Aelita?" replied Jeremy as he worked on her materialization  
"I think you should get the gang over here"  
"why! Is Xana attacking! I'll call them rite away! You go hide in a tow..."  
"no it's not that!"  
"OH!...what then?"  
"There's someone here with me..."


End file.
